Uncle Bobby
by Erin-Starlight
Summary: Bobby babysits Scotts' son Nathan Christopher, and learns something about himself. Complete
1. Just a Couple of Guys

Disclaimer: Marvel owns all the characters, and I don't make any money off this.

Summary: Bobby babysits Scotts' son Nathan Christopher, and learn something about himself.

Time frame: After the Inferno storyline, and before Bobby met...*shudder* Opal. During this time period all the original X-Men were together in a group called X-Factor. They stayed in a giant ship called...uh..Ship that kind of had a mind of it's own. Scotts' sons' real name is Nathan but Scott got everyone in X-Factor to call his son by his middle name. Christopher. 

A/N: I needed a break from writing my other story 'The Parakeet and The Snowman' (ends shameless plug) so I wrote this for fun. Also I needed to get out of Warrens' head for awhile.

________________

"Coo che coo chee cooo!"

Bobby Drake watched the scene unfold with a mixture of horror and fascination. The sight of three of his oldest friends huddled together cooing was a bizarre enough image. Add to that Jean covered in baby food, having her crimson hair yanked out by a little hand. Or Scott, their fearless leader point blank refusing to change another diaper and then...there was Hank. 

The massive blue one sat on his hunches swaying from back and forth, spouting gibberish. Though this was nothing out of the norm, it was usually intelligent gibberish. Wonder what the Avengers would think of him now...Bobby mused as Hank took on a more...animated voice. 

"Howz wittle Chriwez--Unca Hank wis 'ere." Bobby shuddered. Even when his best friends' intellect was slipping it had never plummeted to such levels. It really was strange how a normal sane person could act like an idiot whenever an infant was around. It was the kind of psychological studying Hank would be interested in-

"Woo's a goow boy!" Assuming his friend wasn't still reduced to a two year-olds' mind frame.

Bobby glanced over at Warren to see what he made of the scene. His friend was as blue as ever, both literal and figural. The brooding man leaned against one of Ships' walls, seemingly indifferent. It wasn't until he winced at the trios "ohh" that Bobby even realized he was paying attention. Their eyes met and they silently agreed: their friends had lost it.

A few weeks had passed since Scotts' wife Madeline Pryor had died. Since then Scott and Jean had hardly left their babys' side. Well, Scott and Madelines' baby really, but Madeline was Jeans' clone so--Bobby mentally shook himself. He didn't want to think too much into it. That was one headache he didn't want to be bothered with. 

Still the couple had not left the infant for long periods of time, lest they lose him again. A bit over protective maybe, but in their line of work that wasn't always a bad thing. Though it was when it came to their relationship. Scott and Jean had enough strain as it was, what with Jeans' clones, madmen and such. What they needed was some time alone to figure out where they stood with one another. After much nagging on Hank and Bobbys' parts they had agreed to go have a night out.

That was where the problem had begun. The big question had been: who was going to babysit? A normal sitter was out of the question since Scotts' son was not a normal baby. The little boy had proven as much during 'Inferno' when he telepathically called out to Jean. The Greys' were out of town, so it would be too big a hassle to track them down.

Hank would agree in a heartbeat if not for his "prior engagements." He claimed to be working on a few projects with Ship, but Bobby suspected he was scared of diaper duty. And Warren...Warren didn't seem to have much interest in anything anymore. Not since he lost his wings, Apocalypse, Hodges' betrayal or most recently Candy Southerns' death. Since Warren was still in mourning all of that, it seemed wrong to ask anymore of him. He would probably take off on one of his flights over the city.

Which left the babysitting duty up to Bobby. He had been around babies, sure, but taken care of them? Never. A fact Scott knew well and being the leader that he was began to train Bobby. After hours of "do's and don't" Scott had finally proclaimed his friend ready. 

"Maybe......we should do this another night." Jean ventured, unable to keep the worried tone out of her voice. 

"I know, I don't want to leave him either. But he'll be fine." Bobby sighed as he heard the doubt in Scotts' voice. 

"Nothing will happen to him. We'll be staying on Ship the whole time, there's no where safer." Bobby said in what he hoped was a reassuring tone. He couldn't help but feel annoyed by the fact that they didn't seem to trust him. And maybe a bit worried that their concerns were justified...

"You're both right, I guess I'm overreacting. I'll see you later Christopher." Jean cooed planting a small kiss on the babys' forehead. "I'll freshen up and meet you out front Slim." No sooner did she leave than Scott started with the lecture.

"Now--"

"I know; I memorized your list. I have post its all over the kids' room, not to mention Ship to remind me! Sheesh, you think you two were leaving the country! It's only one freaking night for crying out loud! Just chill!" Scott raised an eyebrow. "You know what I mean." Bobby groaned at the unattended pun. 

"Alright, you've made your point." Scott bent down to kiss his son on the cheek. "I'll be back Christopher. You be a good boy and behave yourself for Uncle Bobby." There was a pregnant pause before the hallways echoed with laughter.

"It seems truly odd, does it not my optically challenged friend, to tell one to behave for our resident prankster." Hank roared starting up another round of giggles from the men. The object of their taunt however didn't find it one bit humorous but forced a smile all the same. 

"You better make sure Uncle Bobby behaves himself. You keep him out of trouble, okay?" Scott joined in. Bobby bit back his lip in an attempt to silence himself. It was down right humiliating to be told he was less mature than an infant. Even though he knew they didn't mean it, it still hurt. A lot. Wasn't that what Lorna had said? That he was immature?

Warren cocked his head slightly at his young friend. He had not joined in on the fun at Bobbys' expense. He only silently observed; taking in the details many took for granted. That he used to take for granted as Angel. Archangel, as Hank had dubbed him, didn't miss a thing. It made Bobby wonder if Warren could see through his grinning facade. 

"Jean is waiting for you Scott. She says that she will leave without you if you do not 'get a move on.' " Ship called out. Scott hastily said his goodbyes and rushed off to meet his date. 

"Well my frigid friend, protocols and the like await me. As such work requires--"

"Another words, you'll be busy so don't bother you." Bobby concluded picking little Christopher up from his playpen. 

"Precisely. With that said I bid you all a fond--" 

"We get the message Hank." Warren muttered irritably. 

"Well! A fine way to spoil my light-hearted banter and glorious exist! Thank you ever so much!" The blue furred mutant known as Beast huffed leaving behind the two men and a baby.

"Yeah, he's not bitter." Bobby murmured. When he looked up he found himself being studied by an unblinking former horseman of Apocalypse. It was unnerving to say the least to have his winged friend stare at him with those hawk-like eyes. Even more so when he recalled the carefree man Archangel used to be. Warren had finally come back to his friends, but rarely ever converse with them. The tragic events that had followed had made it seem impossible to reach him, but Bobby still had hope. After all the five of them were reunited again, something no one had thought possible. Who was to say where they would all be in a few years?

"Take care of yourself Bobby." Archangel said, stepping onto a landing that would take him to one of the skylights. It was this type of moodiness that made Bobby want to shake the other man and hug him at the same time. Instead he restrained himself and nodded in reply.

"You too, Warren." He called back. There was an awkward pause where Warren made to speak but no words came. Giving a final nod he ascended the last steps and requested Ship to open the canopy. Metal wings extended and the mutant swooped out with a deafening screech. 

"Woo wah?" Christopher babbled.

"You're telling me." Bobby turned his attention back to his charge. Little Nathan Christopher Charles Summers tugged at his Uncles' sweatshirt giggling helplessly at the tickling he was receiving. "So what do you think squirt? Just us bachelors par-taying while everybodys' out?" Christopher stared.

"I am still here Robert, as is Henry." Ship supplied. Bobby rolled his eyes.

"I know Ship, I was just kidding around."

"I see. You and Henry seem to 'kid around' a lot." Ship replied.

"Yep, it's in our super hero contracts, 'no matter how dire the situation always supply the wisecracks.' Don't want to go messing with that." 

"None of X-Factor has signed such documents to my knowledge, Robert."

Bobby sighed. "Never mind Ship." He sat himself down on the small rug next to Christophers' toys. "So little man, do you want to play?" The baby yawned.

"Okay, I can take a hint. Nap time first." He placed the little boy in his crib. "You know, I think I can handle this. You think so too, don't you kiddo?" Christopher giggled.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Bobby mumbled.


	2. Ewoks, Human Torches and baby food

Sue Penkivech: Yeah, a thesaurus definitely helps when writing Hank. :D Well this wasn't meant to originally be funny…I tried to put some  humor in here for you guys. I hope it doesn't read too forced.    
  
  
****

**ManualImpact: **I still feel a bit unsure writing him, so I try not to over do it. Thanks, and yes I'm often told I worry too much about stuff. LOL!****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. The X-Men people belong to Marvel and Star Wars belongs to the breaded one.

While little Christopher slept Bobby flipped through the channels on one of the many terminals inside Ship. He was getting sick of all the super-hero related news. Just once he wanted to enjoy an evening without being reminded of what he was. Of the dangers he and others like him had to face on almost a daily basis. 

"—you may be insured for water damage but do you have super-hero related compensation? Do you live in New York? If so please contact--" 

Click.

"You filthy punk, keep your –beep- paws off my daughter!"

"You stay out of this you old –beeeep- !"

"You're dating him too?! You –beep- I loved you, you -beeeeep-!"

"I am so -bleep- humiliated…" 

This is sick…Bobby thought watching in revulsion as the crowd egged the family on.  ….yet strangely fascinating…NO…must change…channel…before it's…too late…

Click.

"See the dashing Human Torch next week--"

Click. 

"Show off." Bobby grumbled. 

"Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father…" The mutant bolted upright at the sound of one of his all time favorite movies. Grinning ear to ear he mouthed along to the words.

"No…I am your father!" Luke s' reply was drowned out by the wailing of Christopher. Pouting slightly Bobby turned off the television to make his way to his 'nephew'. He winced as he drew closer to the earsplitting shriek. Kid would sure give Banshee a run for his money, he mused picking up the infant.

"Hey kiddo, what's wrong? Are you hungry?" In responds the baby screeched louder. "You can't be sleepy so…," Bobby sniffed. "…Oh…maaan…" With a great sigh, Xaviers' third student went to work. 

Just hold your breath and you'll survive this. Just do it like Scott would, he told himself. Bobby made a mental list of steps to take. 

I will not gag, I will not gag, the mutant silently chanted. The soiled diaper was removed and thrown unceremoniously into the trash bin. 

"What do they feed you?" Bobby choked.

"Goo ba dee!" Little Christopher exclaimed.

"Well we'll have to see about changing that." The unsavory part was complete and all Bobby needed to do was have the small tape straps things stick to the side. "Hey, that wasn't too bad," he mused. "Was it?" The tape snapped off the diaper. "Uhh…I spoke too soon didn't I?" 

Christopher giggled.

The mutant tried in vain to use the same tape to no avail, it just won't stick. Mentally cursing Scott Summers for being such a tightwad, he went in search for a suitable replacement. Scott would kill him if he threw away an unused diaper, so Bobby only had one option. 

"Nope not there either…" Bobby muttered, searching through the nursery drawlers. "AH HA!" He exclaimed victoriously emerging with his prize, a roll of duct tape. Though why it was in there in the first place eluded him. Taking a generous amount of tape Bobby wrapped it around the offending diaper until it fitted snuggly about the baby.

"Not really fashionable I'll admit, but hey, it works for me." Bobby stated admiring his work. The infant blinked up at him. "Now we'll play, alright?" Not waiting for a response he knew wouldn't come; the mutant scooped up the little boy and sat down on the rug near the pile of toys.

"Let's see what you got…the standard teddy bear…rattle…boring…blocks…what the heck? An action figure?" The only person that would buy such a toy had to be Hank, Bobby thought. Not far away laid the packaging. 

Placing the squirming infant in his lap, he reached out for the toy and the packaging. The little man wore what appeared to be a black outfit with a mask. The odd part was the red, orange, and yellow paint that covered the arms and legs. Curious, he read the back of the packaging. 

"When the dangerous hordes of the ninja assassins attack the Baxter Building it's up to the Human Torch to save the day. Armed only with his ninja abilities--WHAT?! Since when has Johnny been a Kung Fu expert?!" Laughing at the absurdity of it Bobby set up a few 'buildings' with the blocks.

"And from the depths of space came an evil mankind had never faced before!" Bobby hummed the Star Wars theme, adding little cries from the invisible 'Earthlings.' "Behold the terror of--THE EWOK!" The little brown bear was thrown into the building blocks knocking over them over in the process. "NOooo--! N-noo…" The baby seemed to give his Uncle a strange look. "Oh come on kiddo, use your imagination. Wait—what's this? Our hero has arrived! Oh…..it's JUST the Human Torch. With his great 'Ninja' knowledge." The man rolled his eyes. 

"Ninja Human Torch puts up a good fight against his foe. The Ewok is down for now, but he's hungry!  The outcome though is never really in doubt..." To punctuate this statement he dropped the 'Ewok' on top of the 'hero.' "And the Ewok wins! …What? It could happen. It's more likely than Johnny being…" 

"I hate to interpret Robert, but I believe it is time for--" As if on cue the baby wailed. "--Christophers' feeding." Ship concluded.

"Thanks Ship, but I kinda got that message. Hey short-stuff, I'll have your grub in a moment." Not wanting the boy to choke on some toy he placed the baby into the highchair. Hopping to his feet Bobby tip toed around the fallen blocks and maneuvered himself next to the jars Scott had left out on the counter. His brow furrowed at the many post-it notes stuck about the jars.

"'Here is Christophers' baby food.' Really? I would never have guessed that Slim." Rolling his eyes Bobby unscrewed one of the small jars. "Hmm, peaches not bad." Grabbing as many as he could he moved back to his young charge. "Okay, let's see…according to your daddy you have to eat…peas…carrots…eww--er--I mean 'yum.'" He grimaced at the sickly looking pea substance as he spooned some up. How anyone could feed their children such stuff was beyond Bobby.

"Now ooopen up for Uncle Bobby." 

Christopher turned his little head away for the offending 'cuisine'. Clamping his tiny mouth firmly shut. Determined his sitter tried to catch the infant unawares by bringing the spoon around the other side. The child turned away again. Bobby repeated this motion with the same results until he got tired of it. Groaning he stuck his tongue out at the child in frustration.  

"Hee ga hee!" The child squealed.

"Ah ha!" Bobby proclaimed taking the opening he was given to put the spoon in the babys' mouth. Six empty spoons, and a whine later he smiled as he kept feeding Christopher. "Since you've been a good boy and only spit up on me twice--" Bobby self-consciously wiped at his shirt, "--we'll watch your show together." Receiving an affirmative sounding coo in reply he shrugged and sat down on the sofa, Christopher sitting placidly in his lap. 

A/N: The commercial about being insured for water damage was a nod to Bobbys' ice slides. Just imagine how many he left to melt around New York. Also, in an old X-factor issue it a waiter mentioned a restraint being insured for 'super-hero' damages, so it just made sense. Bobby has fought and befriended the Human Torch. I don't think Bobby really dislikes him but is just tired of hearing about him, at least in my fic. The 'Ninja Human Torch' was a reference to Toybizs' 'Ninja Iceman.' Since I don't think they would make one of those in the MU I made it Johnny. The toy just made no sense. 


	3. Of Singing TRexes and Cookie Monsters

BlueSqueak: Writing about the Ninja Human Torch was the highlight of writing the chapter. Sadly there is a Ninja Iceman. 

Christy S: I'm glad my little story could help brighten your day. I hope you made a speedy recovery as well. Getting sick around this time of year is the worst!

redgirl: Okay. Sorry about the delay but this chapter gave me some trouble. 

"Heeeiiiyyyy boys and girls! H-yuck!" A huge dinosaur swayed back and forth almost hypnotically. Behind him was a painted landscape complete with large dancing sunflowers with smiley faces. You know, like most gardens, Bobby thought exasperated. How anyone could stand such an irritating program he'd never understand. He had only been watching for less than five minutes and he was ready to strangle the T-Rex.

"H-yuck! Do you know what time it is boys and girls?" The creature asked with that goofy voice.

"Please let it be commercial break--oh please oh please…"

"That's right! It's sing along time!" The evil creature cackled.

"Oh god no…"

"Love is fun…love is fun…we all sing this sing a-long!" This was suppose to be good for kids? Bobby mused as the dinosaur pranced around the sunflowers. "Mean is bad…mean is bad…it makes us all so sad…"

Bobby snatched the remote and quickly changed the channel. "Whew…that was almost as painful as 'Dude Where's my Car…'" 

Christopher stared up at his Uncle with those great big blue eyes. His little lower lip trembling slightly into the most heart-breaking of pouts. "Goo na gaa?" 

"Sorry little guy but I think it's safer for our sanity if--"

"A-B-C, 1-2-3, it is easy don't you see…" An alarmingly familiar voice called from the television. Bobbys' eyes widen in horror at the vile dinosaurs' sudden return. 

Click.

"Trish Tilby with the news--"

Bobby sighed in relief, anything was better than that program.

Click.

"Who needs a hug?"

"What?!" Bobby cried. "What's the deal?! I KNOW I changed the channel!" 

Click.

"—With the Avengers--"

Click.

"HUG ME!!!"

"Gah!" Bobby yelped. "Why is this…" Then a frightening thought occurred to the young man. Slowly he shifted to get a better view of Christopher. The baby beamed up at him, the picture of innocence. "You have a lot of your mother in you, don't ya?" The baby babbled. "Hey Ship, could you take this TV offline?"

"Certainly Robert." The leaping lizard immediately disappeared from the screen.

"Thanks Ship." Bobby exhaled deeply, happy that he was finally rid of that horrible show. Though whatever glee he may have felt soon faded when he glanced at his charge. Christophers' clear sapphire eyes watered. "No, don't be upset little guy."

"Doo da gee!" The little one screeched.

"Come on, have a little pity on your Uncle." Tears streamed down Christophers' chubby cheeks. All too soon little sobs escaped his trembling lips.

"Oh, don't cry." Bobby pleaded helplessly. "Shh, it's okay." He murmured soothingly as he picked up the child. Gently he wiped the tears off the childs' face being careful not to rile him up further. "Come on little guy, I show you something better than that."

Rushing down the corridors Bobby made his way to the entertainment room. Unless he missed his guess, the young man would find it occupied. To his credit his assumption was correct as the immense form of one Henry MCcoy sitting on the sofa near the many screens. His verbal friend looked at the television images in alarm, mouth agape, hands gripping the sides of the now scratched couch. As Bobby slowly moved himself behind his friend a female voice cried out from the set.

"Justin things can't be THAT way between us anymore. I married to your brother now."

"But you're carrying--MY child!" Dramatic music blared after the actors' statement momentarily jolting the newcomer.

"Well, about that…"

"Oh my…" Hank gasped.

"Wow, uncle Hank sure is working hard, isn't he Christopher?" Bobby mused aloud into his friend's ear. "Can you say 'sham'?"

"ROBERT!" The blue mutant hasty glanced around for the wayward remote control. "What an unexpected surprise! What brings you by to disturb my in-depth analyze of the publicized liaisons of the pre-described 'Bold and the Beautiful'?"

"Buuusted!" The younger man said in a sing-songing voice. "You can't claim Jean forced you to watch these anymore, blue." 

Hank it seems finally accepted the lost of the remote and what was left of his dignity. With a great sigh the furred mutant gestured for his best friend to sit beside him. 

"Alas, I confess I have an addiction for the absurd plotlines and whimsical cast." 

"Like her?" Bobby asked pointing at a woman in a tight black gown.

"Heavens no! Bite your tongue my arctic companion! The 'lady' in question has tampered with the very fabric of the show, tearing at the heart and soul of the municipality!"

"So…we don't like her?"

"Affirmative." 

Bobby checked on Christopher to see how the child was faring. The boy had ceased his fit as the mutant had hoped. Hanks' deep cultured voice was just the thing to calm anyone's nerve. Or it could have been the calming rubbing motions he gave the childs' back, he wasn't sure. He had seen Jean do it before so maybe it was working.

"Coo ma sta?" 

"Please Bobby, I am attempting to deduce Erikas' conspiracy! You can inquire on the specifics later!" Hank remarked giving his comrade a toothy grin.

"Fun-ny." Bobby, already bouncing the little boy on his knee, bent down as if to share a secret. "Look Chris, it's the cookie monster!" 

"Really, I prefer a term that would not suggest I am a glutton for the fattening--"

"Like twinkies?" Bobby intoned glancing at the many wrappers that littered the table before them. 

"What is that phase? Oh yes, something about the pot calling the kettle black..." 

"Point taken." Bobby murmured. But soon he found himself caught by the pull of the bizarre soap opera.

"I can't marry you--I don't love you!" The annoying blond man cried. "I love another! I love this woman!" He grabbed an average looking woman in the pew.

"Who's that?" Bobby asked.

"That's his nurse, she fell in love with him during his coma." Hank supplied.

"Sheesh…at least we can be thankful that our lives aren't that screwed up."

"Indeed."

A/N: Christopher first used his telekinesis in X-Factor #42 to form a force field to protect himself. I think this story would take place just before that, so Bobbys' not really sure if he imagined it or not. Trish Tilby is a reporter and was Hanks' girlfriend. I do not own the rights to the 'Bold and the Beautiful' and to be honest I don't watch soaps at all so I'm not sure about what the character names are. The bit about the man canceling the wedding and leaving his bride at the alter is actually an X-Men reference. I think it's UXM # 425-426, where Scotts' brother, Alex Summers leave Lorna Dane for a nurse that took care of him while he was in a coma. Really.


	4. Night Time Musings

Maria Cline: Yeah, when I found out about that I had to make sure I was reading it right. I told an old fan who hadn't been reading for awhile and he didn't believe me. Originally I did plan to include some Bobby adult Nate interaction. Now I'm not so sure if that would fit in this story. 

Jubes2681: Thank you for the review. I have to agree that there are not enough Bobby stories so I intend to do my part in fixing that. ;) I hope you like the other chapters.

aj's girl1: Thanks, I've worried about how to write Hank but he was fun to write. Yes, it was very bad soap opera, even worse was the love pentagram of doom. (Bobby/Lorna/Alex/Annie/Jean-Paul) 
    
    Anything but ordinary3: For some reason I can totally see Hank babbling to a baby. Trish did have some good moments but yea she ended up being a…well you know. I don't get soap operas and I don't want to, it's too confusing for me. I had enough trouble sorting out X-Men continuity. (I was shocked when I first learned of the Summers tree.)
    
    ManualImpact: The dinosaur in question(I will not speak/write his name) is pure evil. So congrats on getting your little brother to stop watching him. Sorry but Hank will not be in the Parakeet and the Snowman anytime soon. He will appear in the last chapter(s) of the fic for storytelling reasons. I am still considering writing 
    
    redgirl: Okay. :D Thanks! 

-----------------------------------------------

Bobby finally came to his senses when the businessman started seeing the nineteen year-old. Why would a man just getting over losing the love of his life move onto dating a teen? 

"Sorry Hankster but this is just too painful to watch now. I'm going to take this little guy," he ruffled the babys' hair affectionately, "to get a bath. Catch you later."

"Mmmhmm." Hank murmured distractedly. "Goowye Chriz!"

"Geez, and you have how many degrees?" Shaking his head he left with Christopher in tow.

"Ga ooh!"

"Nah-uh kiddo, you are not going to weasel your way outta this one. Look at you, sticky fingers." He tickled the baby earning him another round of helpless giggles. "You know if you don't wash your hair it gets really messed up. Then it'll end up like Wolverines'. Or worse--like the Professors'…and you don't want that." 

Setting the water to a suitable temperature Bobby went to work removing the infants' overalls. Dark stains from the splattered baby food ran almost completely covered the leg. Luckily it had been there before Bobby had taken up his babysitting duties. He winced when he removed the pink shirt with the bumblebees. It was hideous and the sad part was that Jean had had no part in picking it out. The diaper gave him more trouble as he couldn't seem to remove the thing. Groaning he reached into the drawler.  

When Christopher had joined them Jean had become motherly. Which wasn't a bad thing but it wasn't really a good thing either. Recently she had been baby-proofing Ship and the men were having difficulty adjusting. All the cabinet doors had these plastic lock things that would only allow them to be opened so far. 

Scott had been the first to find out as he and gotten out of the shower. There were no towels in sight so he had tried to get one from the cabinet next to the sink. He couldn't get it open and under Jeans' orders Ship refused to help. She later stated that they should adjust to these changes like normal people. Scott didn't share her views and yelled out for help. Since no one heard him he had rushed down the hallway hoping to make it to his room. It just wasn't his day. Jean ended up scowled him for 'prancing around the place nude when we have a child present.' So Bobby had made sure that he had learned the trick to unlocking the doors before he took a shower.

 He smiled when he found the small scissors inside. Scott always kept a pair to cut his own hair, but these new ones were blunt safety scissors. After about a minute of cutting the diaper came free and Bobby finally placed the child inside the tub. 

When the little boy was washed up Bobby dried him off and dressed him in more manly clothes. A one piece nightie with the Avengers printed on. (Hank had of course picked them out himself.) Bobby was careful to put the bath toys off the floor.

Though it was great to see Scott laughing, Bobby thought wistfully. Hank had tripped on the little boat and gone flying, his towel slipping off in the process. Jean commented how she had seen more of him than she had wanted to and what was it with men and nudity? 

"Okay Chris, I'm going to tell you a bed time story than your going to sleep right?"

"Ba."

"Okay, I'll take that as a 'yes'." So he began what he hoped would be a suitable story, that started like most fairy tales do, with a princess. 

"Her name was Leia--uh…Princess Jean. And she had the fiercest temper in all the kingdom. One day she attacked the Ice-Knight when she found her under garments frozen in the magical refrigerator. The Ice-Knight was falsely accused as it was the evil work of the furry muppet on a dare from his wing friend."

It was at this point he noticed the baby was far more interested in his fingers than in his story. "Hey, it's getting better!" Bobby pouted. "Talk about a tough audience…" 

Suddenly caught by a moment of playfulness Bobby concentrated on the water molecules in the air and released them as snowflakes. Christopher stopped staring at his fingernails and looked around in astonishment at the wonder around him. He reached out his chubby hands to try to catch the tiny snowflakes, giggling as they passed by. Bobby loved to hear a childs' laugh and so he had tried his best to create more mirth for the baby. He wasn't sure why but it made him feel good to bring some happiness. It almost made him feel…complete.

Christopher always went into hysterics whenever he made snow for him. It's nice to be useful to somebody, Bobby thought bitterly. So much had happened: Warrens changes by Apocalypses' hands, the public outing of X-Factor, Hanks' transformation back into his blue-furred form, and so many other event that boggled his mind. Through it all Bobby had felt completely helpless, childish believing that they could overcome any treat together. He didn't think that he'd ever been much help, especially after Loki had messed with his powers. Now he had to rely on the power dampening belt or risk killing himself.

Will I ever be able to settle down and have a family of my own? Bobby pondered gloomily. Wait a second; where did that come from?! Do I even want that?

Ever since he was little his parents had said how they hoped things would be different for their grandchildren. Like they expected it. Bobby himself had never really given the matter serious thought before. He knew he wanted to find a woman, fall in love and marry someday. But kids? Did he even want them? Would he even make a good father?

Bobby jolted when he felt another mind brush his. Shaking himself out of his shock he gently 'pushed' the young telepath out of his head. Christopher yawned broadly, his tiny hands grasping out and latching onto Bobbys' index finger. Snuggling himself comfortably next to the man looking the picture of contentment.

That was when Bobby knew. In his heart he knew that he wanted this for himself. He wanted his own child to rock to sleep, to tell goofy jokes to, and to play pranks with. But he serious doubted he would ever do so.

Bobbys' love life or lack of was a total disaster. The last woman he was attracted to was Infectica, admittedly not a very good name for a potential life mate but she had shown interest in him.

Maybe that should have been a warning signal, he thought grimly. She had skillfully said all the right words and wormed her way into his life. Hank even in his dim state could see through her act. Bobby couldn't, he didn't want to, he was too happy to detect it until it was too late. To be honest it felt good to have a woman take notice of him for once. Not Scott, Hank or Warren. Him, to want him. Only she didn't, she was only using him. Instead of paying for his foolishness himself, Hank had. Now he had changed back to his blue self thanks to Bobby.

Hank had never placed blame though. That was just who he was, and Trish had finally seen that. Bobby wasn't sure if he liked her but if she made Hank happy than he wasn't going to stand in the couples' way.

Soon he found himself yawning as he sank back on the sofa, Christopher fast asleep in his arms.

Nathan Christopher Charles Summers was a lucky kid, Bobby thought sleepily. He had two loving parents, three crazy uncles and a bunch of X-People to look out for him. In his mind things would only get better for the little boy. Scott and Jean would get married, that was a given, and they would have children of their own. The Summers would be the happy family they deserved to be, and despite his powers Christopher would grow up like a normal kid. Safe and loved, Bobby thought before sleep claimed him too.

--------------------------------------------

"Oh they look so cute." A female voice murmured.

"What are you--?" A male voice this time.

"I have to take a picture." No sooner did she say this than a click issued, Bobby shifted slightly tightening his grip on the child slightly.

"I can't believe he fell asleep!" Scott fumed, and Bobby fought the urge to smile. This would be fun. After all it was only fitting since he was rudely awaken. "What if there was an attack and he wasn't on guard and--" Scott made a satisfying grunt as a snowball collided with his head. 

"Does that answer you question?" Jean said looking highly amused. Bobby rubbed his eyes with his free hand, as usual ignoring Scott's annoyed grunts. 

"So have fun? You're back a little early aren't you?" He asked a bit curious. Jean shot her boyfriend a mock irritated glance. 

"It appears Mr. Summers could not be separated from his son for one evening. He insisted on coming home early."

"I missed him." Scott muttered slightly defensively. "Was he any trouble?"

"Oh yeah, he kept destroying equipment, I only just got him to settle down." Bobby answered in such a straight face and even tone that for a moment it appeared that Scott almost believed him. "Nah, the little guy had fun. We played, he ate, had his diaper changed, had a bath and got to visit his uncle Hank." He knew Scott would ask him to list off what had transpired in his absence so he got it over with anyway. 

"Uh…speaking of Hank…is there anything I should know?" Scott asked.

"What do you mean?"

"When we came in he was babbling something about some 'two timing backstabbing witch.' Is he having trouble with Trish?"

Bobby saw Jean smirk and he gave her a knowing glance before biting his lip to keep from laughing. He would have to find a way to break his best bud from watching those shows. After returning Christopher back to his father Bobby decided to take a walk around Ship to clear his head. 

This night had meant a lot to him, more than he had thought possible. He felt connected to Christopher, like he really was his nephew. Things weren't perfect but they never would be. Bobby wasn't going to worry too much at the moment; he wanted to be thankful for what he did have. His best friends, his family were together at last. They would take care of each other, that was what they did. 

As for having a family of his own? He wanted it, yes, but it could wait. He'd meet a woman someday and this time he'd put more effort into making it work. His ex's had named his faults many times. Lorna had started the list with immature. Bobby admitted he sometime got carried away so he could attempt to improve himself. He'd once mentioned what was said to Jean. She told him none of it was his fault, he just seemed to be attracted to the wrong women. That didn't really make him feel any better.

Scott surprisingly had great luck with women. Well if you forget that his wife tried to kill him and the rest of the world, still it was better than Bobbys' love life. That woman, Wing something had the hots for Slim and even gave him the key to her apartment. Lee Foster too. Now he was back with the true love of his life and had a son. Some guys had all the luck.

Hank had a good relationship with Vera for years and now it looked like he was going to be happy with Trish.

Warren always had luck with love save with Jean. Of course he had also lost Candy, something he hardly spoke of. He merely said she was dead never how he felt.

As if on cue a flash of light glittered into the shadows and Bobby caught sight of the wings it reflected off of. Archangel had returned. Slowly the man left the darkness and stepped into the light so his friend could get a better view of him. 

"Have a good flight?" Bobby asked causally. In truth he still felt a little uncomfortable around his longtime friend. Did he even know Warren anymore? Sometimes he felt that he did, other times he wondered wasn't so sure.

"It was just what I needed." The blue skinned man answered. His sharp haunted blue eyes focused on his friend. Observing him, seeing though him. "What about you? Did you enjoy watching Christopher?"

"Yeah, it was alright." Those hawk eyes narrowed slightly before softening. 

"You liked babysitting." Warren stated.

"I guess." Bobby replied, not sure why he was being half honest. Maybe he was still afraid that it would sound ridiculous out loud. Or that the idea what he wanted to be a father would be scoffed at. To his credit he held his friends' piecing gaze until Warren was satisfied.

"Good." That said Archangel left without another word. Bobby felt horrible. He had given into self-pity when his friend was the one hurting. Making a mental note to speak with him tomorrow the mutant rushed off to his room. 

Everything will be okay. We'll get through this, Bobby thought. They were a family. Hank, Warren and Scott were his brothers in every way save blood. Jean was his big sister, and Christopher was the nephew he would spoil rotten. He would be 'cool Uncle Bobby.' That did have a nice ring to it.

A/N: This chapter is my way of explaining why Bobby stuck with Opal, who treated him like dirt. I can not for the life of me think why all the women in the MU seem to be attracted to the Summers. I liked Scott, but not the NXM Scott. I think I will only do one more chapter for this story but it might be the Cable/Bobby interaction.


	5. Just the Five of Us

Caliente: Thanks for review my story! What can I say, I just don't see how the Warren/Paige thing could work. I like both characters but not together. The original X-Men camaraderie is a personal favorite of mine, and the underrated X-Factor always had a lot of that. I miss that too, now all they seem to do is fight, and complain about their love lives. X-Treme is my fave X-book at the moment so it's sad it's ending soon but at least Excauilber will be coming back. 

Anything but ordinary3: I was trying so hard to come up with a story for Bobby to tell and for some reason the 'Ice-Knight' bit came to me. I think because the idea that Warren and Hank would like to get Bobby in trouble with Jean was too appealing. Glad you liked it! Besides the whole confusing family tree the only thing I hate with the Summers is Havok. Every time I see him the character does something that annoys me to no end. Scott isn't as bad, though he's slowly getting there given recent events.

allyson-fireRay: Thank you, it's always good to get new insights from new readers. You're right originally Bobby was Xaviers' second student. Then, I think it was Chris Clamount, wrote that Jean was Xaviers' first student since she was about ten, which pushed Bobby to number three. Bobby is still the second X-Man though.

Okay I started this as the last chapter but it didn't read right. So I needed an intro to that, which the chapter basically is. The next chapter will be the last though. 

---------------------------------------------------

As the years passed many changes occurred in Xaviers' first X-Mens' lives. To the sorrow of all Scotts' son had to be given up in order to save him from the virus that was destroying his body. There never was a choice really; it was the only option a father could make. Though all them would always ponder the 'what ifs.' 

Bobby had finally mastered his powers again, at least enough to overcome the power Loki s' tampering had unleashed. He found a woman, Opal, who he had fallen in love with. At least he believed he was in love with her. She had put up with him for awhile, and Bobby had done everything in his power to please her. But no matter what he did it never seemed to be good enough for her. As much as he strived to do right by her part of him wanted it to end. End the fighting, the insults (which were always one sided) and seeing those stupid skull earrings. So he stopped seeing her for a few weeks till he could figure out where to go from there. And she ended it.

Warren was slowly healing from his own pains thanks to his friends and his new found love with Betsy Braddock. He even had re-grown his feathery wings, a joy that had brought back a little bit of that old Worthington. 

Hank was still seeing Trish. Their on again off again relationship had greatly irked his friends, as most of them blamed her. Bobby had stopped trying to reason with Hank about the woman's' priorities. She may be a reporter but she seemed to care far too much about her career, and not nearly enough for her boyfriend.

Scott and Jean had married and had overcome many obstacles together. Unfortunately there was one difficulty they could not stop. The gathering of the fabled twelve. Apocalypse had lured the X-Men together to use these chosen mutants to attain power that had been beyond his gasp. To became immortal. Cyclops had halted the process hurling himself forward. His body merged with the ancient ones' and the Scott Summers they had all known was no more.

Jean had claimed that she could still sense her husbands' life force though. Xavier however thought she was being manipulated by Apocalypse. Needless to say not many X-Men agreed with Jeans' view. So she had taken off from the X-Men to her home with Scott in Alaska. 

In response to her departure Warren had suggested to visit her to offer what comfort they could. Just him, Hank and Bobby. On the flight the trio hardly spoke being to consumed by their own thoughts to make an attempt at levity. It wasn't until the cab ride that they actually talked about what was to be said to their friend when they arrived.

"Should we dance around the obvious or get straight to the point?" Warren asked staring at his friends, giving up on trying to spot the elusive moose that Bobby claimed to spot every few minutes. 

"We can not merely spring such an atrocious topic upon our beloved carrot-top. We must pace ourselves to ease her into a state of--" Hank ranted on, not noting the inpatient sigh Warren made. The two of them argued their own points for sometime. How Jean would know what they were thinking anyway and hiding it would only annoy her. How she might prefer to pretend nothing was amiss. The two finally stopped themselves when they noticed that their friend had not joined in the discussion.

Bobby was pouring over a magazine, his eyes focused on what appeared to be a dancing T-rex. The corners of his mouth curving into a sad smile. 

"Bobby…?"

"Hmm…oh sorry. I guess my mind was somewhere else." 

"What were you reflecting on, icecube? It is quite appalling that you have not joined our  friendly squabble. Should we be concerned?" Hank asked in mock concern. Warren shot Bobby a knowing look but wisely chose to say nothing. 

"Nah, it's nothing, Blue. Just thinking about…the old days."

"Correct me if I am wrong, but I believe none of us have sat down to view the televised childrens' program for our amusements in ye old days." Hank remarked in a joyous voice. "Unless of course I am mistaken and you were perusing the 

*ahem*  swimsuit issue. In which case I speculate what you have not been enlightening us about our angst teen years." He added gesturing to the magazine sticking out of the seat in front of his best friend. Bobby blinked and did a double take causing the other two to laugh at the amusing look of shock on his face. Then at the interest he showed as he glanced a second too long at the image. Gasping in mock horror Bobby stared wide-eyed at Hank.

"My Stars and Garters! How horrendous!" He cried in a dead on melodramatic Henry McCoy impression that caused Warren to snicker. 

"Not only do you affront my personage, you choose to mock my most beloved phase!"

"Oh please, it's a freaking catch phase. Face the facts, your becoming as predictable as the Human Torchs' 'flame on.'"

"That's a battle cry, Frosty." Warren joined in. Bobby rolled his eyes, grateful that at least the subject of his thoughts about the 'old days' had been dropped.

The taxi halted at the Summers home and the men piled out to collect their things. Their dark thoughts had returned in full force. Now they had to face the grief they had tried so hard to deny to help another deal with hers. 

"Hey there." A soft female voice called. Jean came down the front pouch and made her way towards them almost cautiously. "I've missed you all." She murmured hugging Bobby tightly, painfully reminding him of the last visit the three of them had made there. When it was the five of them. He felt a lump in his throat at the thought and tightened the embrace. She held on for a little longer than normal and gave him a quick weak smile before turning to Hank. Though she tried to hide it they all saw how flushed her face was. The redness of her eyes and the tremble of her voice.

"And we've missed you as well, Red." Hank murmured gently planting a kiss on her temple. 

"Hi stranger." 

"Hi Jeannie." Warren held her close, tenderly, understanding better than any what she was feeling. She had lost her love to a great evil, perhaps the greatest they had ever faced. He hadn't been there when she had packed up and left. He had been with Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, Jubilee, and Wolverine. The five of them had been sidetracked in Genosha that fateful day. 

"Well…let's go inside now." Jean murmured. They followed her inside each one shooting the others with a worried glance or two. They stayed with her for two weeks putting their lives on hold like they always did when one of them needed help.

 Hank had left Trish and left the medical work to a friend of Morias'. Warren put his company in capable hands and informed Betsy that he would return as soon as he could. Bobby had worked part-time as an accountant so he had a more flexible schedule than the others. There was never a discussion about doing so, they all simply felt their friends came first and put aside everything else. They were family first. 

The first few days were the hardest filled with awkward moments and tense conversations. Harsh words were spoken with Jean occasionally lashing out at the others for not supporting her belief that her husband was alive. Surprisingly it had been Warren that had been the most level headed one. When the others had left the X-Men when the new class arrived it had been Warren they looked to, who told the Professor they had to leave. Now after all he had been through he still played the role of mediator. If this had happened a couple years ago Bobby would expect part of his friend wanted to be there for Jean partially because of his own romantic feelings for her. That was before Betsy though.

Hank had spoken wisely and gently smoothed her nerves. He even to Bobbys' great horror agreed to watch a soap opera marathon with her. 

"Just when I broke him of it", he moaned. 

 Jean didn't really enjoy them, but she watched them sometimes out of humor. Other times to tell herself that her life was NOT that messed up. By the end of the marathon they had found her in Hanks' arms at last finding the sleep that had eluded her.

"Hey, how's it been?" Bobby whispered. He and Warren had gone to town to stock up food since the refrigerator was bare. Jean had showed no interest in shopping herself. 

Hank sighed wrapping the blanket tightly around the crimson haired woman. "Not good I'm afraid. Jeannie's doing better I suppose but I still fret about her." He laid a furry hand on her shoulder pulling her closer to him. Then raising his free arm he clicked off the television. "Alas I can no longer find amusement in the trials of such shows. All of them on reflection are needlessly complicated and tragic."

"Just like our lives." Warren muttered darkly under his breath.

The next day Bobby spent trying to cheer her up. He told jokes, played around with the guys and even let himself be talked into seeing a 'chick flick.' Jean herself had fun, for a while forgetting or at least ignoring what was missing in her life. After watching 'Steel Magnolias' she handed her younger friend the tissues as he hastily wiped his eyes. 

"Jeez, if Warren and Hank were here I'd never hear the end of this…" He muttered.

"If they had watched this they would be choked up too." She said snuggling against her 'little brothers' arm. Just as she was getting comfortable her head shot up.

"What is it?" But she didn't seem to hear him as she rushed over to the front door.

"Where's the fire Red?"

"My stars--"

Without another word she used her telekinesis to throw back the door. All three mens' breath caught the throats as they gaped at the man on the other side of the door. Short white hair, massive muscles that were noticeable even with the civilian clothes and the scarred profile. Bobby felt himself recoil a bit, not out of fear per se but from shock. Of all the people to come knocking on Jean Greys' door he would never have guessed this man to do so. They never seemed that close. 

The man gazed over at the four sets of eyes following his movements, giving all of them a better view of his face. Mental glimmered in the light adding a chilling effect to his already dark appearance. His eyes narrowed at the three men, perhaps wondering what they were doing there with this woman. Then grunting looked down at Jean. The solider looked quite comical however when she caught him off guard when she embrace him tightly.

"It's so good to see you, Nathan."

"Uh…it's…uh, good to see you to Jean." He replied patting her back awkwardly. The warrior named Cable was pulled inside and once again was in the presence of his fathers' dearest friends. Nathan Christopher Charles Summers had returned to home.


	6. His Fathers' Son

Caliente: I thought the same thing when I found out Bobby was an accountant. Yeah during Chris Clamounts' second run Cable and Jean seemed to be trying really hard to bond. So I wanted to show that starting. That movie made everyone I know cry, and Bobby being a caring guy I could so imagine him crying too. 

Anything but ordinary3: Thank you, that's quite a compliment! You don't like Peter Rausptin? I liked him and was sorry to see him go. His death was the most meaningful since Phoeinxs' at the end of the dark Phoenix saga. Yeah Excaliber is back but it's not suppose to be like the old one. It will be written by CC and be mainly about Xavier, and Warren is said to be in it. If you want more infor you can go to comixfan.com but be warned of a lot of spoilers. I never hated any X-Men till I read about Havok. Sure Gambit annoyed me but he began to grow on me. After the 'wonderful' moment in Draco with Alex and Bobby I hate him more than ever. I think the only time I did like him was when he was in the coma. And Lorna…I want her to get back together with Alex because those two deserve each other. (Yes I dislike her as well.)

Also I have changed the type of story to Humor.

Bobby watched the man converse with his friends for some time. Nathan, as he was now called off the battlefields, wasn't an animated speaker. He was obviously uncomfortable having small talk with his fathers' friends. Though that wasn't too hard to believe since he hadn't joined Scott at his bachelor party. 

Bobby was frankly amazed by the man. When he had first glimpsed him he had thought of him as another Wolverine type. Always fighting, hanging out in bars, and fooling around with women. Well, okay maybe he was like that, he wasn't sure, but there was a lot more to him than that. Nathan was a leader, teacher and at one point a father. How strange was it to be older than your own father? 

Well, the Summers always were a bit odd, Bobby mused. Scott and Alex did have a space pirate for a father. And Alex was…Alex. A guy who always managed to get his mind messed up. Not to mention that weird costume of his.

Still Nathan was someone who all of the X-Men had such high hopes for. He was the first child to be born into the dream. He was what they fought for, the innocent, the future. Seeing him now, as a war-harden man was heart breaking.

More so for Bobby at least when he saw how he was reacting to the others. With Jean there was an awkward but loving relationship that Nathan seemed to struggle to understand. Nathan seemed to harbor some respect for Hank and his research. 

Though he truly appreciated Warren, and that wasn't really shocking. Both men had a deep hatred of Apocalypse. Warren had broken the 'first' mutants hold on him, something that took incredible willpower to accomplish. They also shared a tense association with Wolverine. In fact Warren had told a tale of his adventures with Logan to Nathan much to his amusement when Jean had left the room. Apparently saying that the 'little manic' was hyped too much was the right thing to say.

Bobby had rarely spoken to Nathan himself and the other man didn't seem interested in speaking with him either. It had both hurt and relieved him. It was a relief to know he wasn't expected to chat with the man who owned his own personal armory. Yet…it hurt to know that his friends' son, who he had once considered family, didn't even want to say five words to him. 

So much for being 'cool Uncle Bobby,' he thought sadly. Of course he won't get any positive attention from the other. He was Bobby Drake after all, known to all for his prankster nature not his battle skills. To a man like Nathan he must have been considered worthless as a comrade in arms, only tolerated for his friendship to Jean. 

"Strange isn't it?" A voice to his left murmured. Jean stood next to him on the balcony a cup of steaming hot tea in her hand. 

"That Hank can remember all of Warrens' most humiliating experiences?" Bobby replied in a causal tone that he didn't really feel. "So can I, I even have pictures. Like the time when we were in the middle of a fight and his pants got snagged onto the traffic light and tore clean off--"

Jean smiled at the memory before she could stop herself. Bobby always did have a gift with easing his friends' nerves, saying the right thing to make them forget for a moment. She had always considered him the most caring one of her 'boys.' Sure the others were concerned but no one else went out of the way to help as much as Bobby did. Rogue would agree with her, as would most of the people that got to know the real Bobby.

"I meant Nathans' return and you know it." Jean said with mock sternness. 

"Sorry ma'am." He pouted playfully earning him a small playful smack on the shoulder. Yet all too soon Jeans' face contorted with the same haunted expression she had for the last two weeks.

"...Seeing him here after…what's happen is wonderful Bobby. A day hasn't gone by that I haven't worried about him. I know you might think it's silly but I do sometimes forget he's a grown man. I tend to recall the boy I held in my arms" She bent her head down lower than necessary to take a sip of coffee. When she rose to meet his eyes the tears had returned though she refused to hide such things from her loved ones. 

"Scott and I were talking about having children of our own.

"I know.

"We agreed on one last mission, then we would start a family of our own." Her voice wavered and he waited for her to regain her composure. Whenever Jean had something to say it was best to let her. She never liked being interrupted even to be comforted. 

"Just one more mission. How many times have we all thought that? But it never ends. Not the fighting, not the hatred, or the fear. The world doesn't stop for the desirers of a pair of lovers butÉI wanted to be a mother again." She stared into Bobby eyes searching for the understanding she needed then. To be told she wasn't being too selfish, or too bitter. The understanding Bobby always had. "I wanted to have a child of my own. I have Madelynes' memories of Nathans' birth but it's not the same. For so long I've tried to live my own life not the one Phoenix or Maddie made. I was ready for it, so was Scott.

Bobby embraced her tightly being mindful of the hot tea she still had in hand. He did understand only all too well but he still couldn't confess to such a thing. He was the goofball in the group, the baby brother. No one would believe that 'immature' Bobby Drake wanted such a thing for himself. 

"I might have had Rachel…" Jean sobbed. 

"I know." He responded only half answering her plight. Jean and Scott were ready for a baby and they deserved one. Bobby had told himself, repeatedly, after his break up with Opal that he would never be a father. It hurt but he figured it would hurt less in the long run if he didn't keep daydreaming about something he would most likely never have. 

If I can't even stay in a long term relationship what chance do I have having a family, had been his reasoning. Sighing he held on to Jean a little longer until she went off to bed. One by one the others had left as well. Nathan had lingered around the pictures on the mantle before he left the living room.

Out of curiosity Bobby went to the mantle to see for himself what was so fascinating. Five frames littered the space. He hadn't seen any of them there before since Jean had started bringing out her album to show the others. There was one of Ororo and Jean together, the original X-Men on their graduation day, Scott with his brother and father. Even one of the Summers' wedding day. The couple stood behind Charles Xavier beaming. Hank, Warren and Bobby sat next to the Professors' chair with Ororo and Alex further back. The last one Bobby had thought was Scott holding Nathan on a passing glance but realized that the man didn't have glasses on. It's me, he realized with a jolt. 

It was the picture Jean had taken the night he first babysat. Bobby found himself beaming at the image unable to help it. The moment was fleeting at best when a curse hissed in the kitchen. Figuring it to be Hank on a late night snack raid he rushed to bust his old buddy for breaking his diet again. The prone figure was hard to make out in the shadows so he sneaked closer to get a better view.

"Just what do you think you're doing--" Bobby felt his mouth go dry. This was NOT Henry McCoy. 

"At the moment, bleeding. Would you mind giving me some room, Drake?" Came the terse reply. Lying on his back was very infuriated Nathan Summers. Bobby noted that he was indeed bleeding a bit from a small cut on his forehead.

"What happened to you?" Bobby asked, glad that the humor he saw in this situation did not affect his voice. Cable the warrior from the future, the man who had fought Apocalypse had just been taken down by the floor. It ranked up there with the Bishop/ Gambit pie incident. 

"I fell." Nathan stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The younger man rolled his eyes before offering a hand to the other. 

"Come on--"

"Thank you but I can manage" The older man made to get up but staggered. Both men were silent for a full minute until Nathan gave a long suffering sigh.

"Want some help there Cable?" The other grunted. "I'll take that as a 'yes'.'" Bobby bent down and threw the other mans' weight on to his shoulder to help ease them both up. Nathan was not a lightweight. 

"Need some help there, Iceman?" He asked in amusement.

"Yeah, could you lose a few pounds for me?"

"Funny."

"Yeah I can tell you're about to bust a gut laughing." Nathan grabbed the nearest stool and sat down reflexively reaching out to the source of his pain. 

"Hold on I'll get the first aid kit."

"I told you I don't need your help--"

"Yep, right before you fell over. Now sit back." Bobby instructed boldly. The other man raised an eyebrow. "Uh…please?" Giving another of his custom grunts Nathan did as he was asked though grudgingly. Obviously he didn't want to chance waking up the whole house with their arguing. Bobby smirked at the thought. He knew he really shouldn't have pressed his luck but he couldn't help himself. He always managed to get himself in over his head at sometime or another. Bobby was curious and once his interest was sparked there was no stopping him. 

"How did this happen?" Nathan muttered something unintelligent. 

"Sorry I didn't catch that." Bobby said in an all-to-cheerful tone. After shooting him a deadly glare Nathan cleared throat with great effort.

"I went to get something from the refrigerator and slipped, alright?" 

"What did you hit your head on?" Though his words were barely audible Bobby caught the other mumble "the counter." Noting the other mans' patients was slipping he wisely chose to stop teasing him and focus on the small cut. 

"It's nothing." The older man remarked. Bobby nodded but made no comment. "I slipped on this da--"

"Ninja Human Torch!" Bobby exclaimed.

"What? This--thing is yours, Drake?"

"Actually it was yours…I can't believe they kept it!" The little figure was missing a couple fingers, after the teething incident but otherwise was in good condition.

"A ninja…" Nathan grumbled.

"Hank got it for you, he said it was either that or Scuba gear Human Torch."

" 'Scuba gear Torch'…?" 

"Or the two pack with the Thing. But that came with a ring for some reason…"

Bobby decided to focus on the cut. As tiny as it was bleeding rapidly with the pressure being added to it doing nothing to halt the flow. With the merest thought he stopped it himself. "What did you do?" Nathan asked looking exceptionally perplexed. 

"Basically I stopped you from bleeding by rerouting the flow away from the wound. So it will clot faster. Bobby shrugged handing the kit to his companion.

"I…didn't know you could do that." Bobby gave a faint grin at the shocked expression of the other man but resisted the urge to make a joke.

"Yeah, well there are a lot of things I could do, but I don't." Not that he wanted to think about the power Emma Frost had tapped into. If he did he knew he would spend the rest of the night awake wondering if it would change anything. If Scott would still be there

"There was nothing you could of done." Nathan muttered startling the young X-Man.

"Maybe, but I know I'll always wonder..." The two men sat in silence for a moment each lost in their own thoughts about the man they both lost. A brother, a friend and a leader to one; and a father and hero to the other. 

Bobby knew he was lucky, luckier than Nathan anyway. Sure he had not always been on the best of terms with his own father, yet they were getting closer. Recently they sat together talking about nothing really, and managed to spend the entire day simply talking. He even heard for the first time the fears his father had about having his only son risking his life. How Onslaught had shown him that he could indeed lose his entire world: his son. 

Nathan had been raised by Scott and Jean in the future for about twelve years. Did he know them? No, not the way Bobby did. Perhaps he never would. 

Glancing at Nathan Summers, Bobby was suddenly shocked to discover how much the man resembled his father. The thoughtful expression that he had dubbed 'leader mode', the Summers jaw line and even the way he stood. Why hadn't he seen it before? 

Why didn't I notice how much he's like his father before? He thought stunned by the realization. Nathan instantly raised his eyes to meet the younger mans'. 

"You think so?" The tough warrior mask slipped a little giving Bobby a glimpse into the little boy who used to tell stories to at bedtime. The boy who still looked for his parents' love and acceptance. 

"Yeah. I do. He always told us how proud of you he was. Bobby added almost to himself.

"He did?" Genuine surprise.

"Yeah, a lot of times. I remember he first told me at his bachelor party.

"I should have been there.

"I don't know about that." Bobby said recalling what had happened that particular night. "Let's just put it this way, you'd never think of you dad the same way again.

"He got that drunk?" Nathan asked not bother to hide his amused smirk.

"Not by choice, Alex just had to get his bro drunk. Of course Scott got him back later.

Nathan nodded seeming reluctant to leave. "I've promised Jean I'd stay around awhile.

"She'd like that." Bobby commented knowingly.

"So she claims. It was…good of you all to help her through this." Nathan said having trouble with feeling comfortable with a simple 'thank you'."

"It's no prob, we all love her. She's family." The words escaped his mouth before he could stop them but the other man only nodded in reply. Turning his back to the X-Man he walked over to the hallway to his own room before pausing.

"Drake?"

"Yeah?"

"…When you go back…spend as much time with your father as you can…" He voice trailed off.

"I will." Nathan spoke again before he left to his room. His voice low but in a knowing tone that 

"…And I know your make a good father someday." 

Special thanks to Sue who got me to add humor to this with her review.

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed my story because I have enjoyed writing it. My main purpose of this was to show Bobby as a man capable of taking care of a child. In too many fanfics I have read Bobby has been written like he's a moron, and he's not. He did in fact babysit Nathan Christopher, in X-Factor 51-53 I think. Jean wasn't even worried about the baby because 'he's with Bobby.' Why didn't I write this story around those issues? Because that was when he first met Opal in her 'born to kill' vest. Really. Bobby has always been a guy who's had bad luck with love, as most of the women he's interested in hurt him. Or use him. In the 2nd Iceman limited series there was this page where he looks at this child rushing to his father, and Bobby was looking on with such longing... So that was how this tale came to be. The two-pack toy with a ring actually is a Iceman/Torch two-pack. To see that and the Ninja Iceman you can go to my bio and go to the link. It's a really cool site with lots of Iceman goodies. 


End file.
